Just Might Be
by Slayergirl
Summary: Sequel to 'Matching Set', after the infamous bra scene. Probably helps if you've read 'Matching Set', but it's not necessary; it can be read as a stand-alone. What happens next? Smut alert.


**A/N: This is dedicated to all those wonderful, wonderful people who keep reading and reviewing my work. Too many of you to name, and I don't want to annoy anyone by inadvertently leaving them off the list, so no lists! But thank you, all!**

**I don't own Nikki, which I don't mind, or Harry, which I do!**

**Please R&R if you enjoy :)**

***

Harry grabbed hold of her, the discarded and maltreated bra still in his hand. He didn't know quite what to do now, of course; he suddenly realised that he could get clobbered for harassment if he'd misread Nikki's words. On the other hand, how, exactly, was it possible to misread a girl telling you that 'if you're good, maybe I'll wear the full set for you again some time'? If that wasn't a come-on, what _was_?

"You left your bra behind," he said awkwardly, by way of an explanation.

She gave him an amused look. "So I did. Not much use to me now, though, is it? What with it missing half the underwiring."

"Well… yes, but… if anyone… I mean…" he stuttered, wondering when he'd turned from someone who had very little problem getting girls interested in him into a gibbering idiot. He suspected it was the moment Nikki Alexander had sauntered into his office and appropriated his desk.

She smiled, and reached out, taking the end of the offending garment between her fingers, twirling it thoughtfully. Her smile widened audaciously, and she wound it round her hand until her fingers were brushing his; he still hadn't let go of it. "Seems like you want to keep it," she teased. "I hope you weren't intending to wear it."

If he'd wanted her less, at that moment, he would have laughed. "I don't think it would suit me," he answered, eyes not leaving hers. "Red's not my colour."

"No?"

He wondered if she was just playing with him, but couldn't be sure. "No, not really." He gave her a small smile. "Bet it suits you, though."

Her fingertips were still gently brushing his, not something he wanted to stop, as she smiled up at him. "On or off, though, that's the question." Hand still wrapped in the bra, she suddenly laced her fingers through his.

He realised that his next remark could get him either, in the best case scenario, in bed with Nikki, and at worst, in a disciplinary. _What the hell._ Eyes searing into hers, he said softly, "off. Definitely."

"Yeah?" She'd edged closer to him, and there was barely any space between them.

He couldn't take it any more. "_Yes,_" he said shortly, using the hand that was wrapped up in hers and her bra to jerk her against him, his free hand at the nape of her neck as his mouth crashed down onto hers. He was half-surprised that, rather than pulling away and slapping his face, she gave a mew of pleasure and arched against him, mouth opening readily to his probing tongue. As her free hand wound into his hair, he became aware of the other tugging away from him, and was momentarily confused, until she managed to disentangle her fingers and run them up his chest. He opened the nearest door – thankfully, that of the locker room – and pulled them out of the corridor, out of the way of prying eyes, shutting the door behind him. He dropped the bra on the floor, and ran his hand up her back beneath the vest-top, grateful that she didn't complain or try to stop him. He wondered how far she'd let this go before she pushed him away and asked him what the hell he thought he was playing at.

Warm hands slid round her side, and she pressed herself closer to him with a tiny whimper, grabbing one hand. He wondered if she was about to stop him, but instead, she brought his hand up to cup her breast under her clothes, a low moan in her throat as, with alacrity, he ran his thumb over the already hardened nipple. "God… Harry…" she breathed as he dropped a kiss to her neck.

The sound of his name falling from her lips nearly made him lose all sense of reason, and he spun them round, her back flush with the locker-room door, and pressed against her, feeling her shudder in response. He bit gently at her neck, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make her jerk her hips towards him in need, and he kissed down to her collar-bone. Throwing caution to the winds, he pulled off the vest-top, and looked at her, naked from the waist up, flushed with arousal. "Christ, you're beautiful," he murmured, dropping his head down to kiss down her breast-bone, daring to kiss slowly across to one breast then the other when he felt her hands clench in his hair.

Nikki had never felt so turned on in all her life as she stood in front of him, fingers threaded through his near-black hair, watching him suckle at each of her breasts in turn. Good as it was, she wanted more, wanted _him_, so badly it screamed through her blood-stream. She tugged upwards a little, but before he could wonder if she wanted him to stop, reached between them for the belt of his jeans, fumbling with it before getting it undone.

"You… sure?" he gasped as her hand caressed him through his underwear.

She nodded, body jolting as she felt him undo her jeans, his hand reaching inside, warm, gentle fingers teasing. "Harry…"

"Say… you're sure," he said, still not quite believing it, despite how wet she was.

"I'm… sure, Harry… want this…" He pushed her clothes away, and she felt him at her entrance. "Want… _you_, oh!" she said as he pushed into her. Her eyes glazed over, and she had just enough presence of mind to tug at his t-shirt, the shirt he'd been wearing having been discarded at the same time as her top. Together they managed to remove it, and she pulled him closer as he thrust into her, revelling in the feeling of his naked chest against hers, the light scattering of hair creating exquisite friction against her already-sensitised breasts. "Oh… God…" she gasped, head falling back helplessly, trusting him to hold her upright, as pleasure swamped her sense and her ability to do anything but feel, pull him closer, closer, closer, until she thought they'd become one person, vaguely aware of him murmuring in her ear how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her, the things she did to him… "God… yes…" she whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist to give him better access, and wondered if it was possible to die of pleasure.

He thrust into her, kissing her wherever he could reach, until he heard a strangled moan, her whole body seeming to spasm, her hands clenching almost painfully in his hair, and let go, finding his own release. He let go of her legs gently, lowering her to the floor, and kissed the side of her face. He wasn't sure what she'd do next; what she did surprised him a little.

She held him tighter, head resting on his chest for a moment as she got her breath back, fingers running absent-mindedly through his hair in a caress that was strangely tender. She didn't seem to want to let go.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded, a feeling of peace descending as she leant against him, suddenly wishing they could stay like this forever. She felt suddenly sad; giving into her feelings like this had probably screwed up every chance she had of having something meaningful with Harry, and she considered telling him it was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened… running away. However, her legs were still in jelly-form, and she didn't seem capable of speaking, so she stayed there, wondering how long it would be before she cried.

He looked down at her suspiciously. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

She bit her lip. _How is it,_ she wondered, _that I've known him such a short time, and yet he seems to know me so… intimately? _"I'm fine," she lied.

"You could just tell me," he suggested, "given that you look as if you're about to burst into tears. Was it really that bad?"

She couldn't help but giggle a little. "No. No, it was…"

"Was…?"

She laughed, then. "Okay, you _know_ it was amazing."

Lips traced over her cheek lazily. "What's wrong, then?"

She hesitated. Was this really the kind of thing she wanted to talk about right now? But then it occurred to her – when else to say it? "I just…" she paused. "Don't want to mess things up."

He chuckled, and the vibrations went right through her. "Believe me, you haven't."

She wasn't sure if he knew what she meant, and tried again. "No, I mean, I… didn't want to do anything to… to…"

He grinned. "Scare me off?" Seeing the blush beginning to form on her face, he laughed. "I don't scare that easily, Nikki."

She looked slightly relieved, though still worried. "I…um…"

He released her, and bent down to pick their clothes up, handing her top to her, and watching her as they dressed, still blushing and unsure of herself. "Come here." She looked at him quizzically, then smiled a little as he ran his fingers through her hair, neatening it up. "Sorry, without a comb, that's the best I can do to get rid of the 'just-had-fantastic-sex-in-the-locker-room-with-Harry look," he grinned. "Which suits you, actually," he added, as if as an after-thought. She giggled, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. He kissed her forehead gently. "I could get used to you looking like that," he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Mm. Though I think I'd also like to see the just-had-fantastic-sex-in-the-shower-with-Harry look, and possibly even – to stretch a point – the just-had-fantastic-sex-in-bed-with-Harry look."

"Oh, really?" she teased.

"Oh, definitely. But you know what I'd like to see most of all?" She shook her head, and her heart nearly stopped when he answered, "the just-going-out-for-dinner-with-Harry look. Are you free this evening?"

She smiled, a wide, bright smile that seemed to light up the whole room. "I think I just might be," she laughed.


End file.
